


Shut Up and Dance

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Hera gets a body, I reference captain america, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just don't be late. You aren't the best at keeping timely--"<br/>"Yeah, yeah darling, I hear ya. I won't make a Peggy Carter out of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off tags by mariusperkins on a post I contributed feels to. But the post was started by typehere452 so I can't fully be blamed.

Hera extended one leg, stretching it out before herself. She did the same with the other. She shifted her arms and examined the dark skin covered in even darker freckles. She felt... Confined. It was small in her head, then again, she shouldn't complain. The fact that they had made it home had been a miracle.

Now she was in a body. She heard the audio file of a snarky voice play within her memory core, "you're a real girl now!"

Hera smiled wanly. He would have loved this. He would have had a field day. The references he would make and the quips and nicknames he would have come up with would send her laughing. A laugh she now had that wasn't constantly interrupted by glitches.

But all of those great lines were impossible. They were limited to what ifs spoken in ones mind in the past tense. Held prisoner by the confines of a language where death was a cruel jailer to those who wanted to dream of a lost one.

There was a radio playing music in the corner of the lab. She felt something stir inside of the area that would be her abdomen. She stood on shaking legs, grabbing the edge of the table for support. Her memory banks allowed her to see the examples of what she was about to do and she started moving seamlessly. His smooth movements felt right as her feet glided across the floor. An arm raised there, a bend of the wrist here, and then she started to spin. She spun on the ball of her foot, the other lifted slightly and tucked against her calf. As she spun emotions welled up within her and she knew that this was the part she was supposed to cry... But she couldn't.

"Whoa!!" came a startled cry and suddenly Hera stopped. She stumbled forward grabbed onto the shoulder of Minkowski.

"What are you... Hera? What on earth are you doing?"

She didn't want to let go. She wrapped her arms around the commander and squeezed tightly.

"Hera? Hera, what's wrong?" "I was dancing, commander. I was just... I wanted to dance." Deep within her memory banks, an audio file opened.

"When we get back Hera, I swear, I'm gonna take you dancing."

"Is that a promise officer Eiffel?"

"That's a statement; a fact."

"Just don't be late. You aren't the best at keeping timely--"

"Yeah, yeah darling, I hear ya. I won't make a Peggy Carter out of you. I'll be there. Cross my heart hope to


End file.
